I Slept With My Sisters Boyfriend
by buffy-star
Summary: Buffy meets a guy at a party and sleeps with him she then finds out he is her sister's boyfriend! Read to find out what happens!NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1 Plans & Parties

I Slept With My Sister's Boyfriend  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Joss Whedon, Marti Noxon, Twentieth Century Fox Productions, UPN, Sandollar Television, and Mutant Enemy own BtVS. No copyright infringements were intended. This is my story and not meant to copy the show.  
  
Summary: Buffy is in high school 15 years old. She and her friends decide to go to a frat party. There she meets a guy called Spike who is 19 years old but she doesn't know he is her sister's boyfriend so she sleeps with him at the party!! Read to find out what happens!!  
  
Chapter 1 Plans and Parties  
  
Sunnydale High school Lunchtime Tuesday  
  
Buffy sat at the lunch hall with her three best friends Willow, Xander and Oz. She had known them since she had move to Sunnydale 3 years ago. Willow was dating Oz.  
  
Just then Amy one of their friends from class quickly ran over to them.  
  
Buffy: Hey Amy  
  
Amy: Hey guys, you'll never guess what I just found out!  
  
Willow: Tell us! What is it!  
  
Amy: Okay right my older sister Cordelia just told me - well she didn't tell me I over heard her talking on the phone about this frat party on Thursday night! It's supposed to be the party of the year! And I was thinking that we should all go to together they'll never know that we're in high school, I asked you guys cause I remember yous saying how the Bronze was boring and stuff.  
  
Willow: It sounds great and all, but I don't think its such a great idea I mean there's drinking at college parties and we're under age.  
  
Xander: Come on Will it won't be that bad it'll be fun!  
  
Buffy: Yeah and plus we won't drink anything we're just going to have a good time.  
  
Oz: Yeah. Trust me it'll be fine my cousin tells me about the parties and there fine hardly anyone drinks.  
  
Willow: I don't know you guys can I have some time to think about it. It's Tuesday so I'll have my mind made up by then.  
  
Buffy: That's fine Will. So whose party is it?  
  
Amy: A guy called Angel he's one of the most popular guys on campus total hottie. I've seen him before he's tall, handsome, dark haired and he has the most beau-  
  
Buffy: Okay I get the point that you like so that means he's out of boundaries. Are there any other cute guys I should know about I mean -  
  
Willow: I can't believe you guys you shouldn't be going after college guys! It's so obvious that there is one thing they after and that's (leaning over to Buffy and whispering) sex  
  
Buffy: Come on Will you know I'm not like that! Anyway I gotta go I need to get some stuff from locker coming Amy.  
  
Amy: Sure see you guys later!  
  
Buffy and Amy then walk out the lunch hall and stop at their lockers.  
  
Amy: So are you definitely coming on Thursday? I know it's a school night but it'll be okay.  
  
Buffy: Yeah! I mean what's so wrong about it cause all we ever do is hang out at the mall or go to the Bronze. I just wanna go this once and have some real fun!  
  
Amy: I know exactly what you mean. But do think Willow will come?  
  
Buffy: Not likely so that means I don't have anything to tell my Mom cause usually I tell her I'm staying over at Willow's house.  
  
Amy: Well you could say your staying at mine and I could tell my Mom I'm staying at yours.  
  
Buffy: That's great! I'll tell my Mom tonight! The only thing is where will we go after the party?  
  
Amy: We can crash at my Dad's place I have keys to his apartment! He's out of town for business.  
  
Buffy: That's okay then. So should I meet you at the main entrance after school, so I can drop my stuff off at your Dad's place and we can get ready.  
  
Amy: That's fine.  
  
Buffy: So what time does the party?  
  
Amy: 8 I'll tell you more later  
  
The bell rings.  
  
Buffy:Okay Bye!  
  
Amy: Bye!  
  
Buffy's Bedroom Tuesday night  
  
Buffy is lying on her bed reading a magazine. Her phone rings.  
  
Buffy: Hello.  
  
: Hey it's me Willow.  
  
Buffy: Oh! Hey Will how are you?  
  
Willow: I'm fine thanks! I was just phoning to tell you that I've made my mind up about the party on Thursday.  
  
Buffy: That's great so are you coming?  
  
Willow: Yeah! I'll come but I can only stay till 11:30 cause my Mom wants me back with Thursday being a school night. But don't worry I didn't tell her it was a frat party I just told her that we were going out to the movies then to the Bronze.  
  
Buffy: That's great Will! So are Xander and Oz coming?  
  
Willow: Yeah Xander and Oz are coming.  
  
Buffy: Cool.  
  
Willow: So how you getting down?  
  
Buffy: Well after school I'm going to Amy's Dad's apartment and I'm gonna get ready there you can come as well just meet us at the main entrance on Thursday after school.  
  
Willow: I won't be able to come that early cause my Mom thinks I'm going at 6.  
  
Buffy: Well how about I go with Amy after school and then at 6 o'clock we'll come get you and we can all go back to Amy's place.  
  
Willow: That'd be Okay. So what time does the party start?  
  
Buffy: Around 8 but we don't have to come so early cause it's on all night!  
  
Willow: Cool! To bad we can't stay that long.  
  
Buffy: (lying) yeah too bad. So anyway tell Xander and Oz when it starts and to meet us at the front of the Bronze at 8.  
  
Willow: Okay so what have y-  
  
Buffy: I'm really sorry Will but I gotta go I'm going out to the mall with my Mom.  
  
Willow: Okay Bye!  
  
Buffy: Bye! She then put the phone down, then picked it up again and quickly dialled Amy's number. Someone picks up.  
  
Buffy: Hello may I please speak to Amy.  
  
: Just hold on.  
  
Amy: Hello  
  
Buffy: Hey it's me Buffy.  
  
Amy: Hey! How you are you?  
  
Buffy: I'm good thanks. You?  
  
Amy: I'm fine thanks.  
  
Buffy: That's great! Anyway Willow just called me there and she has decided to come to the party!  
  
Amy: Wow! I didn't think she'd actually come!  
  
Buffy: I know big shocker! But I didn't tell her we're staying for the whole party cause she has to be home for 11:30 her Mom thinks she's going to the movies then to the Bronze. So we have to go to her house at 6 so her Mom doesn't get suspicious then we'll go back to your Dad's apartment and get ready.  
  
Amy: That's okay. But what will we do when they want to leave at 11:30  
  
Buffy: We'll just tell them that we're staying a bit later say we have till 12:30.  
  
Amy: Okay then.  
  
Buffy: So what were you saying about the guys who will be at the party?  
  
Amy: Oh yeah! Well I only listened to the parts about Angel cause I have a major crush on him but I'm sure you'll find someone nice there.  
  
Buffy: I hope so cause I haven't had a boyfriend before and I need one desperately high school guys are okay but they're all taken.  
  
Amy: I know.  
  
Buffy: Oh my God!  
  
Amy: What is it?!  
  
Buffy: I don't have anything to wear!  
  
Amy: Crap! Same here!  
  
Buffy: Well it's 5:26 so the mall doesn't close yet so we could go and get a new outfit.  
  
Amy: Great idea! I'll come round for you in about 20 minutes.  
  
Buffy: Okay then.  
  
Amy: Bye!  
  
Buffy: Bye!  
  
Buffy's House Kitchen  
  
Buffy walks in. She is wearing flared jeans and a cropped tank top, which is pink with her pink stilettos. Her hair is left down and it is wavy. To finish her look she has a mini pink bag. Her Mom is busy chopping some vegetables.  
  
Buffy: Hey Mom!  
  
Joyce: Hey sweetie where you off to?  
  
Buffy: To the mall. Amy's coming round for me in about 5 minutes. Oh yeah that reminds me is it okay if I can sleepover at her house on Thursday night cause her Mom was gonna cook us Mexican food and we were gonna rent out films.  
  
Joyce: I don't know Buffy it's a school night and I don't want you staying up late.  
  
Buffy: Please Mom. I promise we won't stay up late. We would have done it on Friday but her Mom's gonna be working. Plus this is the first time Amy's ever asked me and I don't -  
  
Joyce: Okay then but you have to get up early and be home by 7 am so I can see you before you go to school.  
  
Buffy: It's a deal. So can I still go to the mall?  
  
Joyce: Have you done your homework?  
  
Buffy: Yep!  
  
Joyce: Okay then your dinner will be in the oven.  
  
Buffy: Thanks Mom you're the best. (She turns to leave)  
  
Joyce: Wait Buffy  
  
Buffy: Yes Mom?  
  
Joyce: What time will you be leaving on Thursday?  
  
Buffy: Oh Amy's Mom is picking us up after school so I'll take my stuff with me in the morning.  
  
Joyce: That's fine then.  
  
Just then a girl with long wave brown hair and brown eyes comes in. She is wearing dark blue jeans and a low cut black top.  
  
: Hey Mom! Fluffy!  
  
Buffy: Shut up Gwen. You have known me for 15 years! It's Buffy!  
  
Gwen: Yeah Yeah whatever  
  
Joyce: Gwen don't be mean to your sister.  
  
Gwen: Sorrrrrry  
  
Buffy: So what bring you here don't you have classes.  
  
Gwen: Nope! No classes for me today. I'm gonna be home for the rest of the week.  
  
Buffy groans.  
  
Joyce: What happened?  
  
Gwen: Well William's got to work for the rest of the week and everyone else is going to a party I think it's on Thursday or Friday.  
  
Joyce: Why don't you go with them?  
  
Gwen: I don't wanna go with out Will I won't have a good time without him.  
  
Doorbell rings.  
  
Buffy: Awww what a shame. I feel deeply sorry. Well I gotta go see you Mom!  
  
Buffy opens the door it's Amy.  
  
Buffy: Hey  
  
Amy: Hey. So are you ready?  
  
Buffy Yep lets go.  
  
Buffy closes the door. She and Amy then make their way to the mall.  
  
Sunnydale High school Main entrance Thursday afternoon  
  
Buffy is waiting for Amy to arrive. 10 minutes later Amy comes running up to Buffy.  
  
Amy: (out of breath) Sorry I got held back by my Math teacher Mrs Henderson. God she's such an evil bitch!  
  
Buffy: I know I've had her as substitute before.  
  
They start to walk.  
  
Buffy: So do think Cordelia and her cordettes will see us?  
  
Amy: Hopefully not and if they do they can't say anything because it'll make a scene and they'd end up getting kicked out! And I don't think my sister will want miss this party. If she tells my Mom I'll make up some excuse my Mom never believes her.  
  
Buffy: Yeah I guess your right.  
  
They continue to talk for 15 minutes but stop when they reach a 30 storey building on 13th Varsity Street. Buffy looks up.  
  
Buffy: So I guess this is the place.  
  
Amy: yep.  
  
They walk in and take the elevator up to the 14th floor and walk down the hall and stop at apartment number 1106. Amy pulls her key out and opens the door and the walk in. The apartment is massive it has wooden floors and cream leather couches. There is large window at the back with a skyline view.  
  
Buffy: Wow! It's beautiful! Your Dad must be rich!  
  
Amy: Yeah but he's hardly ever around though.  
  
Buffy: That's like my Dad. Since my parents divorced he always to busy to see me or my sister.  
  
Amy: Dad's suck!  
  
Buffy: Completely!  
  
Amy: So what do you wanna do we have about 3 hours left. We could watch a film my Dad has this cool wide screen T.V and I've got millions of DVDs we could watch!  
  
Buffy: Films it is!  
  
Willow's Front Door 6pm  
  
Buffy rings the bell. Willow answers.  
  
Willow: hey Buffy, Amy!  
  
Amy: Hey  
  
Buffy: Hey so are you coming then?  
  
Willow: Yep! Bye Mom!  
  
: Bye make sure your back in time.  
  
Willow: Okay. Bye! She then shuts the door. They all begin to walk down to he apartment.  
  
Willow: So what have you guys been up to?  
  
Amy: Nothing really. We just watched a film.  
  
Willow: Cool.  
  
An uncomfortable silence hangs over them. It stays this way until they get to the apartment.  
  
Apartment 7:48  
  
Amy and Willow are ready they are waiting for Buffy to come out of the bathroom. Amy is wearing a dark denim skirt, which is just above her knees, knee high black boots, a black low cut three quarter length top and her hair is wavy. She has on a natural color of eye shadow and light eyeliner with some pink lip-gloss. Willow is wearing black flared pants with black boots; a green shimmery vest top that gathers at the side and her hair has been straightened and flicked out. She has light eye- liner on with a nice medium shade of green eye shadow and clear lip- gloss.  
  
Amy: Buffy hurry up we need to be at the Bronze! We have 10 minutes or less -  
  
Buffy opens the door to reveal her outfit. She is wearing a short black holter neck dress which is dangerously above her mid-thigh, at the front it drups down to her bellybutton with only two thin straps at the centre keeping the front together, nothing is covering her back since it is a holter neck dress. She is wearing black high-healed shoes. Her hair has been straightened. She has shimmery sliver eye shadow with heavy eyeliner and she has rosy pink lipstick on.  
  
Amy: You look great!  
  
Willow: Yeah you look beautiful!  
  
Buffy: thanks you guys. Yous two look great as well! So let go then.  
  
Outside the Bronze 8:15pm  
  
Xander: Where are they we've been waiting for hours.  
  
Oz: Chill Xander its only been about 10 minutes. They'll be here.  
  
Just then the three girls arrive.  
  
Amy: Hey guys sorry we're late Buffy was taking ages to get ready.  
  
Buffy: Hey I do not take long I just take pride in how I look.  
  
They then start walking down the street to the campus. 20 minutes later they arrive at the house.  
  
Buffy: Oh my God this is so cool.  
  
Willow: I know. Let's go inside.  
  
Amy: Okay and remember we are college people so we have to act really cool if we don't wanna be found out.  
  
Buffy: Okay. I can do this. I'm cool. I'm calm. (Shouting) You ready guys let's go!  
  
They walk in the place is packed full of people in the corner people are having drinking competition's, some people are in the centre of the room dancing while others are sitting down talking or making out. Willow and Oz pair up and go off to the dance floor, Xander goes over to a group of girl and Amy goes over to a tall guy with brown hair.  
  
That's probably Angel then Buffy thought.  
  
Buffy spends the next few hours sitting around and feeling completely out of place. She then goes over to the table and pours herself a glass of punch. She soon finds her self on her 8th glass and feeling very dizzy. She tries to make her way outside but she bumps into somebody. He has platinum blonde hair; he's average height, built. He has blue eyes and piercing cheekbones.  
  
God he's beautiful Buffy thought.  
  
Buffy: Sorry I didn't see you  
  
: It's okay luv.  
  
They stare at each other for a few minutes.  
  
Oh my god he has a hot accent as well!  
  
Buffy: So what's your name?  
  
: William. But my mates call me Spike.  
  
Buffy: I'm Buffy.  
  
Spike: Do you take classes here cause I've never seen you before.  
  
Buffy: No I was here with my friend she goes here so she asked me to come along I got to collage in LA I - You have the most prettiest eyes.  
  
Spike: (chuckles) Yeah I get that a lot. So do you want to go upstairs luv so we can talk in private.  
  
Buffy: Sure I feel kinda dizzy I think the punch was spiked. Spiked and your nickname is Spike that funny. (Giggling)  
  
Spike: Yep it is indeed luv.  
  
Spike takes Buffy's hand and leads her upstairs to a room. He shuts the door. Buffy lies on the bed and taps her hand on the motioning for Spike to come and join her. He sits on the bed and pulls Buffy closer to him then begins to kiss her as he is kissing her his hand moves up her dress and he pulls her pants down and begins to put is hand inside her.  
  
Buffy: Oh my god  
  
He continues what he is doing and then pulls his hand out and starts to unzip his pants. He then lays Buffy down and spreads her legs open and slides inside her and begins to thrust in and out of her.  
  
Buffy: Ahh!  
  
Spike: What is it luv?  
  
Buffy: I-I'm a virgin  
  
Spike: Oh Fuck! I'm sorry pet I didn't know are you okay?  
  
Buffy: Yeah I'm okay it's just sore.  
  
Spike: You should be okay in a few minutes.  
  
He then continues to move in and out her but this time he is more gentle. A few hours later Spike pulls out and collapses beside her.  
  
Buffy: (Breathless) Wow! That was wow.  
  
Spike: Yeah I know.  
  
Buffy: I never felt that good before. W-was I good?  
  
Spike: You were amazing luv.  
  
Buffy: (blushing) Thanks you were as well.  
  
Spike: (grinning) So you up for another round.  
  
Buffy grins right back at him.  
  
Party Downstairs 12:06  
  
Willow and Oz are looking for Xander they spot him trying to flirt with a group of girls.  
  
Willow: Xander!  
  
He doesn't hear.  
  
Willow: Xander!!!!  
  
He turns and comes over  
  
Xander: Hey Will, Oz!  
  
Willow: Have you seen Buffy!! We've been looking for her for about almost an hour now!  
  
Xander: Nope! Why the rush the night is young.  
  
Willow: I was supposed to home 30 minutes ago it's about 12 now.  
  
Xander: Shit! Why didn't you tell me my parents are gonna kill me!  
  
Willow: Well sor-  
  
Oz: Let's not fight we better just look for Amy and Buffy.  
  
Willow: Yeah guess your right. If we can't find them we'll have to leave. Let's split up Oz you check around the kitchen area and in the halls, I'll check here and the main room and Xander you go upstairs.  
  
Xander: What! I'm not going up stairs! People will be hav-  
  
Willow: Fine then check the halls upstairs and bathrooms you don't have to go in any rooms.  
  
Xander: Okay then so we meet back here in 20 minutes by the punch.  
  
Oz: Okay.  
  
Willow: Okay Bye!  
  
They all turned and went their separate ways. 20 minutes later they were back by the punch. They didn't have any luck they couldn't find Amy or Buffy.  
  
Willow: I guess they must have left early.  
  
Oz: Yeah guess so.  
  
Xander: No that's not like Buffy to ditch us like that. She has to be here somewhere.  
  
Willow: Xander she's not here we've searched this place for about 2 hours now and I need to get home I'm already in enough trouble.  
  
Xander: I know Will just wait 5 more minutes I'm gonna talk to Cordelia.  
  
With that Xander turns and heads over to her.  
  
Xander: Cordelia  
  
Cordelia: Xander! What are you doing here this is a college party not a high school!  
  
Xander: Hey keep it down. I was just wondering if you've seen Amy around or-  
  
Cordelia: Oh my sister, yeah I saw her.  
  
Xander: Where did you see her?  
  
Cordelia: I saw her 2 hours ago then I phoned my Mom and she took her home and you and your loser friends better leave before I get yous kicked out!  
  
Xander: okay okay I'm going.  
  
He then makes his back over to Willow and Oz.  
  
Willow: So what did she say?  
  
Xander: Well Amy's gone cause Cordelia nicely told her Mom to come take her home but I didn't get chance to ask about Buffy cause she was gonna make a big scene. But I think Buffy most have left with Amy so I guess that means we're good to go.  
  
Willow: Okay then.  
  
They then all walk out the party and their way home.  
  
Frat House Friday Morning 5:30  
  
Buffy stirs in her sleep then wakes up and stretches her arms and legs. She looks around and sees she's in a bedroom but it's not her room. All the events from last night come flooding back to her.  
  
Oh shit I had sex! With that Spike guy and I don't even know him!  
  
Buffy then turns her head to the side to see that Spike has left.  
  
Oh my God he's left! Did he just use me?! No maybe he had classes. Yeah that's probably what happened.  
  
Buffy gets off the bed and begins to gather up her clothes. She quickly dresses and makes her way downstairs. The place is a mess some people are lying on the floor sleeping there are cups everywhere and floor is cover in crumbs empty packets of crisps and lots more. Buffy quickly walks out and walked as quickly as she could back home. She quietly climbs up to her window and climbs in her room. Everything is quiet her Mom and sister are still asleep.  
  
She strips off her dress and puts on her robe. Buffy quickly then goes to the bathroom and showers and changes into a pair of jeans and three quarter length white top. She combs her hair and puts it up in a ponytail and applies heavy make-up to hide the bags under her eyes. She then puts on her sneakers and grabs her black rucksack and quietly climbs out her room window.  
  
Starbucks 6:13am  
  
Buffy is sitting at the front sipping a latté. She spots Spike! Going over to the guy with the brown hair, a black guy with no hair. She goes over to speak to Spike but stops when she hears what they are saying.  
  
Spike: Hello Angel, Gunn.  
  
Gunn: Hey  
  
Angel: Hey so where you last night?  
  
Spike: I was busy. I got a girl she was so easy virgin as well!  
  
Gunn: You shouldn't be messing around Spike you got a girlfriend.  
  
Spike: Yeah but she's no good if she wouldn't shag she says she wants to wait until she's ready!  
  
Angel: Yeah that sucks! So how was she? What was her name?  
  
Spike: She was okay tight as hell being a virgin and I can't remember her name.  
  
They all laugh. Buffy then walks by them crying but is pulled back by Angel.  
  
Buffy: Let me go asshole!  
  
Angel: Oh come on wanna go out somewhere and are why you crying I didn't hurt your arm did I?  
  
Buffy then manages to pull her arm free and turns to face Spike and slaps hard on the face.  
  
Buffy: My name is Buffy if you don't remember you bastard! I can't believe you would say those things about me! I'm gonna make sure your girlfriend finds out what a piece of shit you are!!!  
  
Everyone in coffee house is staring at them. Buffy then turns and leaves.  
  
Gunn: Spike man you are so screwed! If Gwen finds out you're a dead man.  
  
Angel: Maybe you should go after her work things out keep her quiet  
  
Spike: That's a bloody brilliant plan. I guess I'll see you guys later.  
  
Buffy walks down the street crying her eyes out. She hears someone call her name she stops and turns round to see Spike running up to her.  
  
Buffy: What do you want? Haven't you humiliated me enough?  
  
Spike: I'm sorry Buffy. I was just showing off to my mates it's what us guys do.  
  
Buffy: Well it's not right! You had no right to say that! And I don't why I'm even talking to you.  
  
Spike: Buffy please I'm sorry I just want to talk.  
  
Buffy: I'm in a rush I don't have time to talk.  
  
Spike: I'm sorry I wasn't there this morning I needed to get up for classes.  
  
See he had classes just say it's okay. He's lying. No he's not. He humiliated me. Well it's a guy thing. No it's not. But he's so nice and muscular. Bad Buffy don't think of that.  
  
Buffy: That's no excuse you could have left a note or something to explain.  
  
Spike: I will next time.  
  
Buffy: Next time?! There is no next time you used me and I'm not gonna get used again. Why don't you just go off to your girlfriend.  
  
Spike: I'm dumping her.  
  
Buffy: Well good for you.  
  
Spike: I'm doing it for you Buffy. The minute I saw-  
  
Buffy: Oh please save it for someone who cares. Do you think I'm gonna fall for that!  
  
Spike: Well no but it was worth a try  
  
Come on Buffy he's really trying just give him a chance.  
  
Buffy: I'll think about it okay. I just need some time alone. But once I've decided I'll call you okay.  
  
Spike: How will phone me if you don't know my number?  
  
Buffy: I'll guess and if we where meant to be then it'll be right okay  
  
Spike: Please Buffy I'm being serious here. I really like you and I would like to get to know you better.  
  
Buffy: Okay what's your number?  
  
Spike: Hold on I'll write it down.  
  
Spike then pulls a small piece of paper and pen out his rucksack and quickly writes down his number down and hands it to Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Thank you.  
  
Spike: So do you promise to call?  
  
Buffy: Yes I promise to call okay, but only when I forgive you.  
  
Spike: Okay luv.  
  
Buffy: So when you said you where breaking up with your girlfriend did you really mean it?  
  
Spike: Yeah I'm gonna tell her next week cause she's out of town for a while.  
  
Buffy: That's okay then, so I guess I'll see you around.  
  
Spike: Yeah.  
  
Buffy: Bye!  
  
Spike: Bye!  
  
They then turn and go their separate ways.  
  
Buffy's House Kitchen 7:05am  
  
Joyce and Gwen are sitting at the table waiting for Buffy to arrive home. Just then Buffy comes in through the back door.  
  
Buffy: Hey Mom! Sorry I'm late I was held up at Amy's house.  
  
Joyce: Buffy sit down now!  
  
She quickly pulls out a stool and sits down.  
  
Buffy: What's wrong Mom?  
  
Joyce: Where were you last night Buffy!  
  
Buffy: I was at Amy's house.  
  
Joyce: Tell me the truth!  
  
Buffy: It is the truth I told you on Tuesday that I was sleeping over.  
  
Joyce: Well then why did I get a phone call from Amy's Mother telling me that she didn't know about a sleepover. She thought Amy was staying here! Then Cordelia told her mother that she saw Amy last night at a college party! And she came and took her home!  
  
Buffy: (quietly) I-I don't know.  
  
Joyce: What do you mean you don't know! Where you at that party last night!  
  
Buffy: No! I wasn't there.  
  
Gwen: Stop lying Buffy just tell her the truth!  
  
Buffy: Fuck off! Gwen this has nothing to do with you!  
  
Joyce: Don't you talk to her like that! Now you better tell me the truth now Buffy before I go and find out from someone else!  
  
Buffy: Fine I was at the party last night!  
  
Joyce: Where did you spend the night?  
  
Buffy doesn't answer.  
  
Joyce: (shouting I in Buffy's face) Where did you spend the night?  
  
Buffy: (sobbing) A-at the frat house.  
  
Joyce: How could you do this Buffy when I trusted you! (pause) Who where you with?  
  
Buffy: What do you mean?  
  
Gwen: Are you dumb or something she wants to who you had sex with?!  
  
Buffy: I didn't  
  
Gwen: You such liar and a cheap whore I haven't even slept with anyone yet!  
  
Buffy: (crying her eyes out) I am not!  
  
Joyce: Please just tell me the truth  
  
Buffy: (small voice) Yes I did (screaming) are you happy now!! It wasn't my fault my drink was spiked so I didn't know what I was doing! If I could change it I would I'm sorry Mom I really I am I should have never lied to you and went to that party.  
  
Joyce: Well sorry won't change what you did you disobeyed me and went to a party and had sex! With some probably way older than you! You should be like your sister Gwen she is more responsible and wiser and she would have never done anything you did when she was 15! You are grounded until I decide what to do with you!  
  
Buffy: What do you mean by that?  
  
Joyce: I'm sending you to boarding school all girls' school! If you are going to behave this way and go to parties and slept with boys! God knows how long you have been doing this I'm just not accepting it!  
  
Buffy: I am not going to boarding school Mom! And I haven't been doing this for long! Last night was my first time okay!  
  
Joyce: I don't care! If you don't want to go then don't you ever step foot in this house again.  
  
Buffy: Fine then I won't.  
  
With that she turned and walked out the door. Buffy then ran to the side of the house quietly climbed into her bedroom and began packing all her clothes and not forgetting her favourite soft toy Mr.Gordo her Dad had given it to her when she was a baby.  
  
God I miss him so much I wish he was here. But that would just make things more complicated. He's probably to busy screwing his stupid secretary.  
  
Buffy then put on her black jacket, put her bag on and large rucksack and climbed out the window. She began walking the streets trying to figure out where to go. She looked at her watch it was 7:30 she still had half hour to figure out where to go before school started. But then again she didn't really have to go to school since she wasn't living with her Mom anymore but she wanted go just to see Willow, Oz and Xander plus there was the fact that she needed it if she wanted to get into collage.  
  
I could phone Spike he has a dorm probably. No it's not a good idea how will you explain what's happened. I'll just tell him the truth and he'll have to let me stay since he is one the reason's my Mom kicked me out.  
  
She then dug her hand into her jeans packet and pulled out Spike's number. She then went over to a phone booth slotted on a few quarters and dialled his number and waited.  
  
:(Girls voice) Hello  
  
Buffy: Hello may I speak with Spike  
  
: Whose speaking?  
  
Buffy: It's Buffy.  
  
: Well Buffy he's kinda busy now so could you give him a call later.  
  
Buffy: It's really important I need to talk to him!  
  
: Okay okay I'll just go ask him.  
  
Spike: hello luv sorry about that.  
  
Buffy: It's okay but who was she?  
  
Spike: Harmony she's my mates girlfriend. Got all my pals round we're watching soccer.  
  
Buffy: Oh okay.  
  
Spike: So have you forgiven me then?  
  
Buffy: (sniffing) Yes  
  
Spike: Buffy are you okay? You don't sound well.  
  
Buffy: No I'm not I have something to tell you Spike.  
  
Spike: What is it?  
  
Buffy: I lied to you at the party I don't go to collage in L.A I'm still in h-high school.  
  
Spike: a senior?  
  
Buffy: No I'm only 15.  
  
Spike: 15!  
  
Buffy: I'm so sorry  
  
Spike: I need to go.  
  
Buffy:(crying) please Spike don't I didn't tell because I-I was afraid of how you would react and now my Mom's found out and she's kicked me out and I could be pregnant because I'm not su- well I don't remember if we used protection or not. I don't wanna be alone and I have no money so I can't get a place to stay I would have asked my friends but it's to early I just need a place to stay for tonight and that's it. I'll leave and you don't ever have to see or speak to me again.  
  
Silence.  
  
Buffy: You know what its okay I'll just leave it I'm sorry I wasted your time.  
  
Spike: No pet it's fine you can stay where are you so I can pick you up.  
  
Buffy: Well I don't know really.  
  
Spike laughs.  
  
Buffy: it's not funny I was just wondering around okay. How about we meet in front of Starbucks. I'll just start making my way down.  
  
Spike: Okay I'll be there as soon I can say in 10 minutes.  
  
Buffy: Okay then. Bye!  
  
Spike: Bye pet.  
  
Starbucks 7:45  
  
Buffy is waiting for Spike to arrive just then a red car pulls up the driver winds down his window.  
  
Angel: Hey cutie.  
  
Buffy: Get bent!  
  
Spike comes out from the back seat.  
  
Spike: Sorry pet Angel had to come since it's his car mine's in the garage getting fixed.  
  
Buffy: Okay. Thanks for coming  
  
She then hugs him and he hugs her back.  
  
Angel: Awww so sweet Spike's found himself a little cheerleader.  
  
Buffy: You told him?  
  
Spike: Well I had to.  
  
Buffy: It's okay I'm actually glad you told your friends it's better than keeping it a secret.  
  
Spike: Well I've only told Angel but I'm telling the others later.  
  
He then took her bags and loaded them in the boot. Buffy and Spike then climb in to the back seat of Angel's car and he starts the drive back to the campus.  
  
Angel: Okay Bunny I-  
  
Buffy: It's Buffy!  
  
Angel: Sorry. Buffy so you're in high school then?  
  
Buffy: Yes I thought Spike already told you.  
  
Angel: He did but don't you find it weird-  
  
Spike: Look peaches could you save it for later.  
  
Angel: okay no harm done.  
  
Buffy smiles at Spike then curls up beside him and rests her head on his chest he then begins to stroke her hair. The rest of the drive is quiet they then reach the campus. Spike goes to the boot and helps Buffy carry her stuff up to his dorm. They then reach it and walk in. All of Spike's friends and their girlfriends are sitting in the lounge area watching the game. They all turn and stare.  
  
Anya: Who's the little girl? Is she your sister Spike?  
  
Buffy quickly walks by and into Spike's bedroom and dumps her bag down and shuts the door. Then sits in a huff on his bed. Spike comes in.  
  
Spike: You okay pet?  
  
Buffy: Yeah I'm fine it's just what if your friends don't like me because I'm 15 and they'll probably start treating me like a little kid.  
  
Spike: They won't I'll make sure of it and you can stay here for as long as you like Buffy okay.  
  
Buffy: Yeah I just need to get dressed and go to school I'm late but it doesn't matter.  
  
Spike: Okay just give me a shout if you need anything.  
  
Buffy: Okay.  
  
Spike then turns and leaves the room.  
  
Spike's Dorm Lounge Area 8:12am  
  
Everyone is staring at Spike.  
  
Spike: Why are you all bloody staring at me?!  
  
Gunn: Well you see-  
  
Anya: Why are you with 15 year old isn't that against the law?  
  
Spike: None of your bloody business!  
  
Anya: Well I don't have a problem with it but I think everyone else does.  
  
Spike just ignores her comment and watches the game. Just then Buffy walks out of his bedroom. She is wearing a mini denim plaited skirt that goes up to her mid-thigh, a pink holter neck to that shows of her stomach it is v- necked and shows off cleavage. She has 4-inch heels on which are pink, her hair has been left down and it is wavy and she has large silver hoop earrings, her make-up has been re-applied and she has a mini pink bag.  
  
All the guys are drooling.  
  
Gunn: You sure she's 15. Man I gotta get mys-  
  
Fred his girlfriend hits him on the arm.  
  
Gunn: I was only kidding baby.  
  
Anya: You look very pretty Buffy you could get a lot of sex looking like that.  
  
Buffy: Is that sup-  
  
There's a knock on the door.  
  
Spike: Come in.  
  
Gwen: Hey Spike what you guys up to?  
  
Anya: Oh we where talking about Spike's new girlfriend Buffy she is very-  
  
Gwen: Buffy!  
  
She turns to the side to see Buffy heading for Spike's bedroom. She lungs for her and pulls her arm and turns her around.  
  
Buffy: Hey Gwen!  
  
Gwen: What are you doing here! And Anya Buffy isn't Spike's new girl-  
  
Anya: She is Angel told me that Spike had sex with her last night at Riley's party. It is true.  
  
Gwen: Spike is this true?  
  
Spike: Well the thing is..  
  
Gwen: You had sex with my little sister! I can't believe you!  
  
Buffy: I am soo not little.  
  
Gwen: I know you're just a slut! I can't believe you slept with my boyfriend!  
  
Buffy: Well I didn't know at the time okay!  
  
Gwen: You are such a whore Mom was right!  
  
Buffy: I don't care what you think at least I'm not the world's oldest virgin! God that must be really embarrassing I mean you are 3 years older than me and I've had sex before you it says-  
  
Gwen: Well at least I have a real family!  
  
Buffy: Yes so do I.  
  
Gwen: No you don't. Maybe Mom forgot to tell you-  
  
Buffy: What -  
  
Gwen: Your adopted. I'm not lying. Did you not ever wonder why you look so different from everyone in our family it's because you don't belong in it. You are just like your real Mom she had you when she was 17 and gave you up! Your just whore like her!!  
  
Buffy: I know your not lying when I was 13 I read it in Mom's diary Gwen but don't you dare talk about my real Mom that way she never left me she died because of me during birth.  
  
Gwen: Well that's not what I heard from Mom she said she was a dumb teenager who slept about then when she became pregnant with you she tired to abort you by drinking doing drugs sadly it didn't work. Then when you where born she gave you up! Left you on the street to starve to death! Some Mom she must have been and you are just like her!  
  
Buffy is crying silently to herself.  
  
Buffy: I-I need to go.  
  
She then turns and leaves the dorm room  
  
TBC..  
  
PLEASE READ & REVIEW ( 


	2. Chapter 2 Fights

I Slept With My Sister's Boyfriend  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Joss Whedon, Marti Noxon, Twentieth Century Fox Productions, UPN, Sandollar Television, and Mutant Enemy own BtVS. No copyright infringements were intended. This is my story and not meant to copy the show.  
  
Summary: Buffy is in high school 15 years old. She and her friends decide to go to a frat party. There she meets a guy called Spike who is 19 years old but she doesn't know he is her sister's boyfriend so she sleeps with him at the party!! Read to find out what happens!!  
  
Chapter 2 Fights  
  
Spike's Dorm Room 8:30  
  
Spike: Why the hell did you do that!  
  
Gwen: Why are you shouting at me! You ass hole! You're the one who slept with my little sister! I can't believe you! Your sick perverted freak!  
  
Everyone takes that as a sign to leave so the quickly leave the dorm room.  
  
Spike: I don't really care what you think I am! I need to go a-  
  
Gwen: So your gonna go after her! If you leave we are over! And I'm gonna report you!  
  
Spike: what do you mean report me?!  
  
Gwen: I'm gonna tell the police what you did to my sister! So you better stay away from her or there'll be trouble Spike and I'd hate for them to have to send you back to England. I mean you don't have a green card-  
  
Spike: You wouldn't!  
  
Gwen: Oh I would! So do I make myself clear!  
  
Spike doesn't answer he just stands there, then slowly nods his head.  
  
Gwen: Good now I have to get to class. I expect you to be at my place by 7.  
  
Spike: But I thought we weren't going to see each other anymore.  
  
Gwen: I never mentioned that! Anyway I still need you. I still have my needs you know sex-  
  
Spike: Fuck you Gwen! I am not-  
  
Gwen: Yes you are! Unless you want me to go and pay the police a visit-  
  
Spike: fine then I'll pick you up.  
  
Gwen: Good. Oh and Spike tell anyone and I'll make your life a living hell. Bye  
  
And with that she turns and leaves the dorm room.  
  
Sunnydale Highschool 9:30  
  
Maths Classroom  
  
Willow, Xander and Oz are sitting in class whispering quietly.  
  
Willow: I wonder where Buffy is cause she usually calls for me and we walk to school together. I hope she went home Amy's Mom cause we assumed she went back with-  
  
Xander: She's okay Will she must be tired or something.  
  
Oz: Yeah and you can go check her house after school.  
  
Willow: Yeah I guess so.  
  
The bell rings and everyone leaves the class. Willow, Xander and Oz begin to walk to their next class. Just then they spot Buffy walking down the hall.  
  
Willow: Buffy!!  
  
She runs up to her and hugs her. Xander and Oz follow her.  
  
Buffy: Hey you guys.  
  
Willow: Oh my god Buffy I was so worried I thought maybe Amy's Mom never took you back I'm so-  
  
Buffy: She didn't take me back I was still at the party.  
  
Willow: What do you mean...(she notices Buffy's red eyes) are you okay Buffy you don't look so good.  
  
Buffy: You know what Will I can't talk about this right now I need to.  
  
She turns and runs to the girls bathroom in tears.  
  
Xander: You better-  
  
Willow: I know I'll see you guys at lunch. Bye!  
  
Xander & Oz: Bye!  
  
Girls Bathroom 9:45  
  
Willow walks over to the cubicle at the end and knocks softly on the door.  
  
Willow: Buffy you in there?  
  
Buffy: No! now go away Will!  
  
Willow: I can't Buffy not until you tell me what happen please I'm your best friend and I just wanna know what's wrong so I can help you out.  
  
Buffy: I don't feel like talking I just wanna stay here and I want everyone to just leave me ALONE!!  
  
Willow: FINE! If that's the way you want things then I'll go!  
  
Willow turns and is about walk out when Buffy bursts out the and pulls her arm.  
  
Buffy: Wait! I'm sorry Willow, I'm just really angry and I'm tired because I haven't slept since last night.  
  
Willow: It's okay, but can you just tell me what happened.  
  
Buffy: Okay. Well I was at the party and you and Oz went off and so did Xander and I was completely deserted and felt left out-  
  
Willow: I'm sorry I ne-  
  
Buffy: It doesn't matter anymore. So anyway I went to get some punch and I never knew it was spiked so I was really really drunk and I meet this really hot guy called Spike and I think he was drunk as well and he said he could take me upstairs so I would feel better, so I went with him and then he took me to a room and we started kissing and stuff....  
  
Willow: What happened next?  
  
Buffy: Wehadsex then I  
  
Willow: You what?!  
  
Buffy: We had sex.  
  
Willow: Oh my God Buffy!!  
  
Buffy: I know it was really stupid you won't believe how many times I've said that. So the next morning he was gone and I had to get to home so I got dressed then went to Starbucks for breakfast and I saw Spike and he was with friends and he talking about and telling his friends that I was easy and I was a virgin-  
  
Willow: He's such an ass hole Buffy!!  
  
Buffy: He's not Will I really like him cause my Mom found out thanks to Cordelia and then she was going to send me to boarding school all girls!! She said I can go to boarding school or I have to leave! So I left and went to Spike's place cause there was no were else. Then Gwen came and told everyone that my birth Mother was an alcoholic and did drugs. So I left and came to school.  
  
Willow: I'm so sorry Buffy I should have stayed longer and looked for you.  
  
Buffy: (sobbing) It's okay Will I'm fine now I just need to get my life back together. Find a place to stay.  
  
Willow: You can stay with me.  
  
Buffy: No it's okay. plus your Mom won't like that.  
  
Willow: Well okay but if you need anything just ask me Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Okay.  
  
Willow: So you gonna go to class?  
  
Buffy: Not yet I'll go to my classes after lunch I need to get cleaned up first.  
  
Willow: Do you want me to stay?  
  
Buffy: No I'm okay. I'll meet you at the lunch hall.  
  
Willow: Okay. Bye.  
  
They hug and Willow leaves.  
  
Buffy looks in the mirror then washes her face and re-applies her make-up. Then heads out the door. She then makes her way to the front of the school but is stopped by Spike!  
  
Spike what the hell is he doing here!  
  
Buffy: Spike!  
  
Spike: Sorry you need to come quickly Buffy I have something important to tell you.  
  
She follows Spike out of the school to the front where his car is parked.  
  
Buffy: I thought you said your car was getting fixed.  
  
Spike: I lied cause I didn't want to go see you alone.  
  
Buffy: Why?  
  
Spike: because I can't control myself when I'm around you and I might have done this  
  
He then leans forward and plants a kiss on her lips and they start to passionately kiss. They both pull back panting.  
  
Spike: Come on let's get out of here.  
  
They get in the car and he drives them to the woods near an empty park. Spike stops the engine and pulls Buffy on top of him so she is straddling him. Buffy starts to kiss him. He then drags her to the back seat and pulls down her panties and unbuttons his jeans and pushes himself inside her roughly. Then he starts to thrust in and out of her.  
  
Buffy: Oh god Spike don't stop..wait stop  
  
Spike quickly pulls out.  
  
Spike: What is it luv?  
  
Buffy: You're not wearing any protection!  
  
Spike: Fuck! I'm sorry got carried away.  
  
Buffy: It's okay so did I. So have you got any?  
  
Spike: Got what- oh right condoms. Shit I'm out!  
  
Buffy: Well that's just great!  
  
Spike: Sorry  
  
Buffy: It's okay we can still make out.  
  
She leans over to him.  
  
Spike: No wait! we can't, I came to tell you something Buffy and I shouldn't have done that.  
  
Buffy: Well can't you just tell me later we have plenty of time. (She looks at the car clock) Oh crap! It's almost 2 I need to get back to school!  
  
Spike: Okay I'll take you back  
  
He starts the engine and drives back and stops at the main entrance.  
  
Spike: Look Buffy I have to tell you now before it's too late.  
  
Buffy: Okay. What is it?  
  
Spike: I can't see you anymore.  
  
Buffy: (shouting) What!  
  
Spike: Look I'm sorry it has to be this way. You were right when you thought I used you I did I was drunk and you were there it didn't mean anything to me. You were just -  
  
Buffy: (crying) How say that to me! I thought you cared about me!  
  
Spike: Well I don't I lied so I could have sex with you!  
  
Buffy: But-  
  
Spike: I'm getting back with Gwen I love her and I wanna be with her. I don't love you Buffy and I never will! You were just a good fuck! Nothing more!  
  
She slaps him hard on the face.  
  
Buffy: You bastard! If I was just some good 'fuck' then why did you just have sex with me there?  
  
Spike: I knew you where a whore so I used you again and of course you spread your legs-  
  
Buffy: Shut up! Ok I don't wanna talk to you ever again I really thought you were a good guy Spike I did but I guess I was wrong! You nothing but a worthless piece of shit!  
  
With that Buffy got out the car, slammed the door shut and stormed into school.  
  
Sunnydale High school  
  
Cafeteria 1:36 pm  
  
Buffy quickly walks into the cafeteria and spots Willow and Xander at table then heads over to them and takes a seat at the table.  
  
Buffy: Hey guys sorry I'm late I was held back  
  
Willow: it's okay  
  
Xander: So what kept you so long?  
  
Buffy: Well. um I had to talk to someone about something.  
  
Xander: Who did you have to talk to?  
  
Buffy: Someone you don't know so there's no point in telling you.  
  
Xander: Well okay then you can be miss secretive I don't really.  
  
Buffy: For someone who doesn't you are sure making a big deal about it!  
  
Xander: Sorrrrrry Buffy I didn't mean to but it's just that I don't why your acting this way it's not like you.  
  
Buffy: I don't' have to tell you everything I do Xander because my personal life has nothing to do with you. Anyway I gotta go Will I talk to you later.  
  
She then gets up and leaves the cafeteria.  
  
Willow: Why did you do that Xander?  
  
Xander: Well I think it's a bit obvious Will I'm not stupid Buffy is hiding something from us and I also think it has something to do with the party we went to.  
  
Willow: God Xander why don't you just drop it! If Buffy had some 'secret' she'd tell us okay. Now I've gotta go meet Oz so I'll see you in Biology.  
  
She then stormed out the cafeteria.  
  
Xander: Great ditched by so called friends!  
  
Sunnydale High school 3:06pm  
  
Biology Class  
  
Everyone was busily working away. Xander and Oz are at a desk behind Willow who is sitting by herself at a desk since Buffy hasn't turned up. Just then Buffy bursts the door open and walks straight to her desk and sit down. Their Biology teacher Ms Stevens looks up and glares at Buffy.  
  
Ms Stevens: Excuse me Miss Summers but I believe you are about over 30 minutes late for class!  
  
Buffy looks up.  
  
Buffy: Sorry I didn't notice the time.  
  
She then looks down and continues to scribble in her notebook.  
  
Ms Stevens: You are going to have to do better than that Buffy.  
  
Buffy: What do you mean by that! I told I didn't notice the time, why is that so hard to believe.  
  
Ms Stevens: Don't you dare shout at me Buffy now get down to detention!  
  
Buffy: And if I don't  
  
Ms Stevens: Get down now!  
  
Buffy: Fuck you! I don't have to go down if I don't want to!  
  
Ms Stevens: That's it I'm calling the principal!  
  
Buffy: (sarcastic tone) Oh no! you can't. What if my Mom found out she'd kill me. (pause) No in second thought I don't really care. I'm out of here!  
  
She then packs up her stuff, grabs her bag and walks out the classroom and heads out of the school.  
  
UC Sunnydale 3:30pm  
  
Spike's Dorm Room  
  
There's a knock at the door. The door opens.  
  
: Buffy what are you doing here? Are you looking for your brother Spike?  
  
Buffy: No Anya I'm not and he's not my brother. I'm just here to get my stuff.  
  
Anya: Oh yeah I'm sorry I keep forgetting it's because your just a little girl.  
  
Buffy sighs in frustration.  
  
Buffy: I'm not a little I'm just smaller than most people, anyway can I come in and get my stuff.  
  
Anya: Sure  
  
She opens the door and lets Buffy in. Buffy then heads straight to Spike's room and begins to pack her stuff together. Anya follows and sits on the bed watching her. Buffy looks up at her.  
  
Buffy: So why are you here Anya?  
  
Anya: Oh don't worry I'm not having sex with Spike I'm just waiting for him, Cordelia and Angel to come back they went out to get lunch.  
  
Buffy: That's good but it doesn't really matter any more.  
  
Anya: Why what happened I thought you and Spike were sex buddies!  
  
Buffy: (close to tears) He broke-up with me, well I can't say that cause we were never really boyfriend and girlfriend, h-he just used me for sex.  
  
Anya: (confused look on her face) Why is that bad? I'd be happy to have sex with Spike.  
  
Buffy: Well it's different when people's feelings are involved. He made me believe that cared about me and he said he was gonna break-up with his girlfriend so he could be with me. But I didn't know it was Gwen at the time. But it doesn't matter anymore because I hate him and I'm not gonna talk to him ever again he just a worthless piece of shit! Which I told him and he deserves to have a long painful death! And-  
  
Anya: Hey! That's harsh Buffy! I don't know Spike that well, but he doesn't seem that bad.  
  
Buffy: Well Anya how would you feel if someone you thought cared about you used you for.sex! Then broke-up with you so they could have sex with other people.  
  
Anya: I'd feel awful! Why would someone do something like that?!  
  
Buffy: I don't know I guess some people are just sick and evil. Like Spike for example.  
  
Anya: But he can't be Buffy you hardly know him! I've known him longer than you! You've known him for about 2 days or less! And your acting like you've been dating for about 3 years or something-  
  
Buffy: But-  
  
Anya: It's okay I get it now.  
  
Buffy: Get what?  
  
Anya: Your 15 you're so young and naïve-  
  
Buffy: What?!  
  
Anya: Well your older Buffy you'll have a whole load of one night stands, this was your first experience having sex and it may seem crappy because you wanted it be on prom night with your high school sweet heart but instead you got a lousy one night stand. But it's okay cause not everyone gets that, I sure didn't my first time involved a broom closet and that's all I'm saying. So anyway Buffy you'll just have to forget about Spike and move on to someone around your age-  
  
Buffy: I can't forget about him! I'm going to have to with what I did with him foe the rest of my life!  
  
Anya: No you don't Buffy trust me.  
  
Buffy: (sobbing) I do because..it doesn't matter anymore and I don't know why I just told you all that stuff.  
  
Anya: Me neither I guess you just needed someone to talk to.  
  
Buffy: Yeah I guess. Well thank you Anya that helped.  
  
Anya: Well I'm happy to help  
  
Buffy gets up with her bags and heads to the door.  
  
Buffy: I better get going. Bye. And thanks again.  
  
Anya: Bye! And if you need to talk I'll be at the Magick Box. You should come and buy things so I can make lots of money!  
  
Buffy: Yeah I-I'll do that. Bye!  
  
Buffy leaves the room and goes out of the university.  
  
Sunnydale Inn 3:45pm  
  
Room 14  
  
Buffy is sitting on a bed in her rented room, which is about 12 minutes from the university. She is sits on the bed. She pulls out a home pregnancy test she took earlier and stares blankly at the results.  
  
TBC...  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW : -) 


	3. Chapter 3 Changes

I Slept With My Sister's Boyfriend  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Joss Whedon, Marti Noxon, Twentieth Century Fox Productions, UPN, Sandollar Television, and Mutant Enemy own BtVS. No copyright infringements were intended. This is my story and not meant to copy the show.  
  
Summary: Buffy is in high school 15 years old. She and her friends decide to go to a frat party. There she meets a guy called Spike who is 19 years old but she doesn't know he is her sister's boyfriend so she sleeps with him at the party!! Read to find out what happens!!  
  
Note: Hey guys I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY that I haven't updated in like YEARS!! But I have been busy with school and lots of other stuff. I will try and update more frequently. Oh and I'd like to thank: Buffy21, Jennums, alicia aka Emily the Strange and kay for all reviewing my story so far. THANKS YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3 Changes  
  
Bronze 10.38pm  
  
Spike sat slumped over a stool in the Bronze drowning his sorrows with a beer. He hated saying those hurtful words to Buffy, but he had no other choice. He had no idea how he was going to get out this mess. Just the he saw Gwen approaching him.  
  
Just bloody brilliant.  
  
Gwen: What's wrong Spikey you don't seem so happy to see me.  
  
Spike: I wonder why that is?  
  
Gwen: you know what I don't really care. I just came to tell you some good news! Parker asked me out! Can you believe it! Now I can use him for sex. I know he's a player but so am I so I don't have to stay committed and neither does he we're the perfect match! So you can forget what I told you before I don't really care if your with Buffy its not my problem. So I wont tell the police. Anyway I gotta go Parker's waiting bye!  
  
She then turned and left. Spike felt crushed.  
  
That evil little BITCH how could she do this!!!!! I need to find Buffy- Why should I. I don't need her she's too young for me. She's 15 for God's sake! She has her whole life ahead of her I can move on.  
  
A sexy brunette girl came over and sat beside him.  
  
Spike: Hey  
  
: Hey my name's Faith and who are you sexy?  
  
Spike: I'm Spike nice to meet you Faith. (Pause) So how 'bout I buy you a drink  
  
Faith: (smiling) Sure.  
  
Sunnydale Inn 11.36pm  
  
Room 14  
  
Buffy was sitting on her bed staring in to space she had the pregnancy test she took earlier on in her hand.  
  
This can't be happening to me. I can't be pregnant. No one ever gets pregnant during their first time!  
  
She stared to cry. She didn't have a job or any money and Spike had dumped her. How was she going to cope when the baby was born? She needed help. But who could help her?? She grabbed her coat and quickly left the hotel.  
  
Walking down the street Buffy was thinking all the possible things she could do.  
  
I could tell Spike. NO! He's made it clear he doesn't want to see me. Mom. NO! She'd kill if she knew I was pregnant. Willow. She wouldn't understand and she wouldn't be able to help. Xander is a BIG NO. Hm...... What about Anya? She helped me before... no she'd probably tell Spike. I guess that means I can't get any help. I'll have to manage on my own.  
  
She turned round and slowly headed back to Sunnydale Inn.  
  
4 months  
  
Sunnydale High School 12:58pm  
  
Cafeteria  
  
Xander, Willow, Oz and Faith where all sitting around table talking.  
  
Willow: I can't believe yous two are graduating in a few days!  
  
Xander: Yeah you're the lucky one's me and Will are stuck here for another YEAR!  
  
Faith: Don't be sad Xand college isn't as good as it sounds I mean you loads more wor... Well I guess it better with the parties and th-  
  
Xander: Hey your supposed to make me feel better!  
  
Faith: Hey i'm just kiddin'  
  
Willow: Well I'm gonna miss you guys.  
  
Oz: Don't worry Willow I'll visit you every weekend till you come okay.  
  
Willow: Okay then.  
  
Xander: So Faith I know you've been in Sunnydale for around 4 month but what do you think?  
  
Faith: It's okay. You got great clubs and stuff and the guys aren't that bad.  
  
Willow: Yeah right! I mean your like obsessed Spike!  
  
Faith: Whatever. Anyway guys I gotta go I'll meet you's at the mall for dinner. Bye!  
  
Willow: Bye!  
  
Faith then walks out the cafeteria.  
  
Xander: So any of you guys heard from Buffy yet?  
  
Willow: Nope. I stopped going by her house. Her Mom hasn't really bothering anymore and she's moved to New York .. so I just gave up on her.  
  
Oz: You should just wait for her to come back on her own time. When she's ready.  
  
Xander: Yeah you're right Oz. Let's not bring her up again.  
  
Willow: To be honest I don't really care.  
  
UC Sunnydale 5:34pm  
  
Spike's Dorm Room  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
Spike: Hold on minute.  
  
He quickly runs to the door and opens it. It's Faith.  
  
Spike: Hey pet.  
  
He then softly kissed her.  
  
Faith: Hey! So are you ready?  
  
Spike: Yes. I'll just get my coat.  
  
He then grabbed his coat and car keys then they left the dorm.  
  
Sunnydale Mall 6:00pm  
  
Jenny's diner  
  
The whole gang were sitting down around a large table there was; Willow, Oz, Xander, Anya, Angel, Cordelia, Harmony, Riley, Gunn, Fred, Tara, Graham, Faith and Spike. They were all busy talking away. When they noticed someone clearing their. She had name tag that read: Lorraine  
  
Lorraine: Hello may take your order?  
  
Angel: (mimicking her) Yes you may mama'.  
  
Cordelia: Shut up Angel. Sorry about that.  
  
Lorraine: So what do you want?  
  
Spike: We'll have 2 large pizzas and 14 cokes. Is that okay with you guys?  
  
They all nodded in agreement.  
  
Lorraine: Okay it'll be ready in 10 minutes. I'll get someone else to bring it over.  
  
She then turned and left.  
  
33 minutes later.  
  
Cordelia: That has been over 10 minutes I 'm going to complain.  
  
She then called a waiter over.  
  
Cordelia: Yeah you! Can I please speak to the manger!  
  
: Why what's the problem?  
  
Harmony: You so can't talk to he-  
  
Cordelia: - I want to speak to the manger now! (Pauses to look at nametag) Janie.  
  
Janie: I'm sorry I'll get her.  
  
Janie then ran to the back room. A few minutes later a brunette women appeared and walked over to the table.  
  
: Hello I'm the manger Lilah. I understand there has been problem.  
  
Cordelia: Yes we made an order about over 40 minutes ago! And it still hasn't come!  
  
Spike: Yeah some Lorraine girl said it'd be here in 10 and someone else would bring it.  
  
Lilah: I'm sorry I know exactly who that someone is. She's been doing this a few times your not the first people I'm terribly sorry. Muffy!! Come out here now!!  
  
A small petite girl who looked quite heavily pregnant come out and slowly walked over to the table.  
  
Everyone stared in shock!!  
  
: How many times do I have to tell you its Buffy not Muffy!! And what-  
  
Lilah: Why didn't you give them-  
  
Harmony: OH MY GOD IT'S BUFFY SUMMERS!!! Where the hell have you been!  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :-D 


	4. Chapter 4 Buffy's Back!

I Slept With My Sister's Boyfriend  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Joss Whedon, Marti Noxon, Twentieth Century Fox Productions, UPN, Sandollar Television, and Mutant Enemy own BtVS. No copyright infringements were intended. This is my story and not meant to copy the show.  
  
Summary: Buffy is in high school 15 years old. She and her friends decide to go to a frat party. There she meets a guy called Spike who is 19 years old but she doesn't know he is her sister's boyfriend so she sleeps with him at the party!! Read to find out what happens!!  
  
Note: Hey guys I'm that it wasn't up as soon as I hoped but I'm gonna try really hard to get the chapters up a quicker and I'd like to thank: Buffy21, Jennums, Alicia aka Emily the Strange, Kay, Lily Rite, spike.vs.angel, fan reader and Audrina16 for all reviewing my story so far. THANKS YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! Anyway on with the STORY!!!  
  
Harmony: OH MY GOD IT'S BUFFY SUMMERS!!! Where the hell have you been!  
  
Chapter 4 - Buffy's Back!  
  
Friday 6.15pm  
  
Jenny's Dinner  
  
Buffy: Well hello to you too Harmony  
  
Lilah: Oh so you know these people you don't strike me as the type to have any friends.  
  
Buffy: Shut up Lilah and they're not my friends........ Does it even really matter?  
  
Lilah: Okay I'm sorry but I'm going to report this to Jenny you've been slipping up Buffy and we've been getting a lot of complaints from people. (She then turns and leaves)  
  
Cordelia: I'm not surprised I mean you can't do anything right Buffy. You screwed your sisters' boyfriend, which made you look like a major slut I have to say, and then you run away and BAM you're back and knocked up with some freaks kid. You are a BIG screw up!  
  
Buffy: You know Cordelia why don't you just SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!! You don't even know who I am or anything about me just a whole load of lies you've heard from your bitch friends sitting at this table with you –  
  
Willow: - I'm no bitch Buffy I think that would be you I mean you're the so called 'friend' who disappears for 4 months without telling anyone where you went so I think you are the one who should be called the BITCH!  
  
Buffy: OH MY GOD WILLOW! Did you just say the B word I'm soooo shocked and I didn't think you had it in you, I mean you've always been the geek with your head stuck in your books and that innocent blush you used to get whenever you talked about Xander and how you wanted him to be your first and OH SILLY ME!! I'm sorry I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that oh well I mean its okay I mean I haven't told Oz about the time you almost sleep with Xander.........oh wait I just did silly me again.  
  
Oz: (turns to look at Willow) Is that true?  
  
Willow: Well........  
  
Oz: I can't believe you. (Pushes out his chair and runs out)  
  
Willow: (crying) How could you do this to me Buffy (turns and goes after Oz)  
  
Harmony: You are so sick!  
  
Cordelia: You want to mess up everyone else's life just cause you screwed up yours, well that's just plain evil.  
  
Angel: (stands up and talks in her face) Yeah Fluffy why don't you go find your freak and go back to trailer park where you belong you piece of SHIT!!!  
  
Buffy: (smiling and wiping her face) Thank you very much for that shower of shit really refreshing!! But I don't think Spike lives in a trailer park.  
  
Spike: What the hell does this have to do with me?  
  
Buffy: Well you are the 'freak' father of my baby as all you friends are saying.  
  
Spike: Stop bull shiting Buffy. You probably –  
  
Buffy: Nope you what happened that night Spike and as they say it takes two to tango. (Giggles) I've always foun-  
  
Spike: This isn't a joke! I'm not the father of your kid!  
  
Buffy: Yes you are I was pregnant before I left Sunnydale and I know for a fact that this baby is yours because I've only been with one person okay!! And you can deny it all you like Spike but at the end of the I will drag you to court and make sure you pay child support and who knows what else could happen I mean I am under age...you could be charged for taking advantage of me.  
  
Spike: Are you threatening me?  
  
Buffy: Well Duh!! We can take a paternity test just so I can prove it. I'm willing to its up to you or you can do the math and work out that if I'm 4 months pregnant and I sleep with you 4 months ago then BAM! The baby's yours! Now I'm going and I'll contact your lawyers and see when we can meet and discuss how much child support you will pay.  
  
With that Buffy turns and starts to go but is stopped by Spike.  
  
Buffy: What do you want and could you please let go of my arm before I scream!  
  
Spike quickly releases her arm.  
  
Spike: Look can we please just make an agreement because I don't want to involve lawyer and stuff.  
  
Buffy: Well that's a great idea but I can't talk right now I have to get back to work or I'll be fired. So can we do this some other time?  
  
Spike: Fine then meet me at Starbucks tomorrow say around 1.30pm.  
  
Buffy: Sorry I can't I'll be I've got an appointment oh wait a minute you can come with me!  
  
Spike: No way!  
  
Buffy: You have to because my doctor wants to meet you and get record of your family history you know if anyone had diseases, twins, skin problems, triplets –  
  
Spike: Wait a minute my dad has twin but that's it no disorders or anything like that.  
  
Buffy: But you still have to come Spike just this once and that's it.  
  
Spike: I can't Faith wouldn't want me to come.  
  
Buffy: Whose Faith?  
  
Spike: She's my girlfriend  
  
Buffy: Oh I see you have a girlfriend!  
  
Spike: Why are you so upset?  
  
Buffy: Well maybe because you broke up with and said those.... those mean things that you said but I cant remember but...anyway they hurt me! How old is Faith?  
  
Spike: She's 18.  
  
Buffy: She still in high school then?  
  
Spike: Yeah...  
  
Buffy: Well that's confusing I thought you didn't date high school girls  
  
Spike: Yeah well Faith's different more mature than other girls and she's going to UC Sun- Why I am telling you this?  
  
Buffy: I don't know. But you have to come to the appointment you owe me, for breaking my heart and all the pain you caused me and also for getting me pregnant.  
  
Spike: (sigh) Fine then but don't tell anyone and especially not Faith she'd freak out!  
  
Buffy: Okay and whose Faith?  
  
Spike: I already told you she's-  
  
Buffy: Yeah I know she's your girlfriend I meant what does she look like?  
  
Spike: Brunette girl, brown eyes.  
  
Buffy: (surprised) the skinny one?  
  
Spike: No not Fred, the other girl who was more curvy wearing the black.  
  
Buffy: Figures. Not really surprising. So anyway meet me outside Sunnydale Hospital 2.00pm okay and don't be late! Bye!  
  
Buffy then leaves and disappears through the back door of the restaurant. Spike then turns and heads back to the table.  
  
Cordelia: That took a while.  
  
Spike: Yeah well Buffy is very hard to persuade.  
  
Faith: I need to go.  
  
She gets up and leaves with Spike chasing her  
  
Spike: Faith wait!  
  
Faith: What is it?  
  
Spike: Look I'm sorry  
  
Faith: Well it's not gonna change anything you got another girl pregnant and I know it was before we were together. But its gonna change things between us I mean your gonna be a Dad and your gonna need to be there for your kid and I ...I don't see how we're gonna work out.  
  
Spike: I know but we can make it work can't we I mean I can arrange with Buffy days I'll she the baby and stuff and we c-  
  
Faith: No we can't! because it's not just about you! This is gonna affect me as well and my life and no its sounds selfish but I'm not ready to throw my life away in helping you raise your child I'm only 18 and I'm not ready for kids yet. So I'm sorry Spike but I don't want to with you unless you have nothing to do with your kid  
  
Spike: You can't make me pick between you two that's not fair Faith. I can't abandon my baby.  
  
Faith: Then I guess we're over.  
  
Spike: Yeah. See you around.  
  
Faith: k bye.  
  
Spike: Bye  
  
Kitchen Jenny's Dinner  
  
Friday 7.30pm  
  
Lilah: Buffy I need you to cover a shift for Janie tomorrow it's from 9 till 4.  
  
Buffy: I can't! I've got an appointment I told you on Monday.  
  
Lilah: I know but we are short of staff!  
  
Buffy: Well then hire more people.  
  
Lilah: Or maybe I should fire some people...  
  
Buffy: Oh so scary Lilah. You can't fire me! Jenny owns this place and you would lose your job as well so there's no point in making threats. Anyway I've got to go my shift ended 30 minutes ago.  
  
Buffy turns and leaves  
  
Lilah: We'll see about that.  
  
Sunnydale Mall  
  
Car park 7:45pm  
  
Buffy is making her way out when she feels someone grab her arm.  
  
Buffy: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
: Will you shut up everyone's gonna here you!  
  
Buffy: Oh my God !! (sigh of relief) I thought you were a mugger or something (smacks him on the arm) Don't ever do that to me Spike!!  
  
Spike: Okay I'm sorry  
  
Buffy: Okay.... So what are you still doing here?  
  
Spike: I was waiting for you  
  
Buffy: Why?  
  
Spike: So I could give you a ride home  
  
Buffy: No that's okay I can walk its only about half an hour away.  
  
Spike: No pet I'll take you  
  
Buffy: Do you think that's a great idea I mean what would Faith think  
  
Spike: It doesn't matter what she thinks we're not together anymore  
  
Buffy: Okay that was quick  
  
Spike: Yeah well she doesn't want kids and I'm gonna be a Dad and she's not willing to stick around.  
  
Buffy: Tough luck.  
  
Spike: Yeah......so we better get going then.  
  
Buffy: Well...I don- ....okay then I don't really feel like walking today.  
  
They make their way to Spikes car. Spikes starts the car and begins to drive out.  
  
Spike: So where do you live?  
  
Buffy: In an apartment building on 268 Beech Avenue. You know the place?  
  
Spike: Yeah I know it.  
  
The rest of the car ride was silent until the reached the building.  
  
Buffy: So this is me....  
  
Spike: Yeah  
  
Buffy: Well bye an-  
  
Spike: Wait! Let me walk you up.  
  
Buffy: No I'm fine really.  
  
Spike: No its so I can pick you up tomorrow.  
  
Buffy - Okay he's been over nice I wonder what he wants. Properly sex. Not everything sex right? Yeah he's trying to make up for been evil and using me. Yeah.  
  
Buffy: (rolling her eyes) fine then.  
  
They both get out and walk in the building and go up 6 floors until Buffy stops a room 128.  
  
Buffy: This is me, you can come if you want.  
  
Shit! Did I just say that HELLO!!!! Remember what he did to you!!! Yeah but he's been really nice and stuff plus its been a while since.... OH MY GOD CORDELIA'S RIGHT YOU ARE A SLUT. I am NOT!!! STUPID BRAIN. I'm just being civil I mean we're gonna have a baby together okay!!!  
  
Spike: Eh....okay then.  
  
They walk in the apartment.  
  
Buffy: So you want anything to drink or eat.  
  
Spike: Nope I'm okay  
  
Buffy: Okay so do you want the grand tour.  
  
10 minutes later....  
  
Buffy: And last but not least my bedroom  
  
Spike: Nice  
  
Buffy: Yeah it's a bit RED but I like it..  
  
Spike steps closer to wards her and Buffy backs away and bumps into her bed.  
  
Spike: No I like it, it's very s-  
  
He is cut off when Buffy grips his shirt and pulls don on the bed. She puts her mouth on his and they passionately kiss.  
  
TBC........  
  
PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!! :- ) 


	5. Chapter 5 Family

I Slept With My Sister's Boyfriend  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Joss Whedon, Marti Noxon, Twentieth Century Fox Productions, UPN, Sandollar Television, and Mutant Enemy own BtVS. No copyright infringements were intended. This is my story and not meant to copy the show.  
  
Summary: Buffy is in high school 15 years old. She and her friends decide to go to a frat party. There she meets a guy called Spike who is 19 years old but she doesn't know he is her sister's boyfriend so she sleeps with him at the party!! Read to find out what happens!!  
  
Chapter 5 - Family  
  
Saturday Morning 10:30am – Buffy's Room  
  
Buffy wakes up and finds herself lying on something warm. She opens her eyes.  
  
OH SHIT!!! Why I am in a bed with SPIKE!!!  
  
She looks under the sheets.  
  
AND NAKED!!! I really screwed up!! OH CRAP!! What I am gonna do??? Think brain think!! I could sneak out!! Yeah!! Wuss! I am not I just need some fresh air…that's all…but he spent the night that was really sweet…I know but I just need to get out of here!!!  
  
Buffy starts to climb out   
  
Spike: Going somewhere pet?  
  
Buffy: Oh! Your awake…I was going to get something to…to…..EAT! yeah get something to eat.  
  
Spike: You don't have to lie I understand.  
  
Buffy climbs back in the bed.  
  
Buffy: Okay then I was gonna go out for a while to clear my head…because I'm really confused here and I'm really, really sorry for coming on to you last night. I blame it on me being pregnant because I've been really desperate for sex and you were here so I kinda just jumped at the chance so I completely understand if it was a one off thing. So it would be just great if you left now before I have a breakdown cause I've had enough rejection from you to last me life- time. Trust me and I wont tell your friends or anything I think I've done enough damage to them as it is…and its okay if you don't want to come to the appointment today cause it probably-  
  
Spike: Bloody hell! Women would you be quiet! You're giving me a head- ache! And last night changed things okay! I'm not going to make the same mistake again and use you ! The only reason I dumped you was because of Gwen she was gonna report me and get me arrested or something so I had to break up with you! But I'm really sorry I caused you so much pain lu-Buffy. When I told you I cared about you I meant it, I wasn't using it to get into your pants. And I really wanna be with you and be a family and maybe fall in love…..buy house everything, I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with you.  
  
Buffy: (crying) Oh my gosh! You really mean it…  
  
Spike: Yeah I do.  
  
Buffy: Wow! This…this is very overwhelming and it's a lot to take in…  
  
Spike: So what do you say are you willing to forgive me and we can start over?  
  
Buffy: Oh course! Yes! because its everything I've ever wanted a real family….That's why I left this summer.  
  
They hug.  
  
Spike: Where did you go?  
  
Buffy: New York. It's where my real Mom, my birth mother stayed and I wanted to find out about her and I managed to narrow down where she lived because my Mom had the adoption papers and stuff. And when I got there I found out the original owners had moved out a week ago….and the lady who owned it was called Lillian Summers!! She has my last name and then I asked them if they knew where they moved to and they said somewhere in California but they didn't know where. So I spent the whole summer searching L.A, San Francisco and other places but no one could trace the name. So I gave up and came back home to Sunnydale.  
  
Spike: I'm sorry Buffy, but hasn't your mother pass-  
  
Buffy: No! She hasn't! she – I just know okay! I can feel it, I can feel that's she's out there somewhere.  
  
Spike: But what about what Joyce said  
  
Buffy: Well Lillian's last name is Summers so I figured she must be in some way related to Joyce they could be cousins or even maybe sisters!! I know it sounds a bit crazy Spike but it could explain all the lies. I mean Joyce told Gwen my Mom was an alcoholic and drug user, but in her diary she says that Lillian died giving birth to me.   
  
Spike: did she mention the name Lillian?  
  
Buffy: Well no…but its probably so no one would read it and suss out everything   
  
Spike: So are you going to still look for her then?  
  
Buffy: Yes there are millions of towns I'll have to go to I mean California is big!  
  
Spike: Well have checked here in Sunnydale yet?  
  
Buffy: Funny you should mention that but no  
  
Spike: Well I think you should you never know.   
  
Buffy: I guess so…but I think I should go take a shower and get dressed. You can come too….if you want. I could you use some company. Someone to….to scrub my back.  
  
Spike: Is that supposed to turn me on, or something because you are failing miserably.  
  
Green Avenue  
  
1.30pm   
  
Buffy is walking down the street in a rush to get to the hospital when she stops in front of house. There are men moving in furniture and a sign on the lawn saying SOLD. Just then a girl who looks a few years younger than Buffy comes over and greets her.  
  
: Hey! You lost!  
  
Buffy: No sorry….just….so your new then  
  
: Yep! How'd you guess?  
  
Buffy: I don't know I have these telepathic abilities.  
  
: (laughs) Cool so I'm Dawn. Dawn Summers by the way.  
  
Buffy: Buffy. Buffy Summers…….  
  
Dawn: Cool we have the same-  
  
Buffy: Wait a minute. What's your Mom's name is Lillian  
  
Dawn: You can read minds!  
  
Buffy: No trust me I can't…would it be okay if I spoke to your Mom.  
  
Dawn: Did I do something wrong…Miss-  
  
Buffy: Hey I'm only 15 I'm no 'Miss'  
  
Dawn: Get out! I've just turned 15 and you should look around my age! And not pregnant.   
  
Buffy: Well I'm more mature anyway can I please just talk to her it's urgent.  
  
Dawn: Fine then. Come on.  
  
Dawn then lead her into the house.  
  
Dawn: Mom!!!! Someone's here to see you!!!!  
  
A women around 5'6 with blonde wavy hair and green eyes comes down the stairs. She looks very similar to Buffy.  
  
Buffy: (gasp) Oh my God.  
  
Lillian: Are you okay miss? And what can I help you with?  
  
Buffy: I'm sorry I'm just. (takes a breath) Do you know Joyce? Joyce Summers?  
  
Lillian: Yes she's my older sister I've not seen or spoken to her in about 15 years.  
  
Buffy: Okay. Do you know anyone called Buffy. Buffy Anne Summers.  
  
Lillian: What is this 20 questions I don't know who you are but could you please leave and if you don't I will phone the police! Plus my husband will be here soon!  
  
Buffy: (near tears) Please don't I'm really sorry I just needed to-  
  
Dawn: Oh my God!!! Your Buffy Summers right!! then why are you-  
  
Lillian: (shocked) Your Buffy??  
  
Buffy: Yes I am. And I'm really sorry I bothered you but I just wanted to know if what Joyce told me was true that-  
  
Lillian: Wait a minute I think we should talk in private. Dawn sweetie could you go upstairs for a minute.  
  
Dawn: okay but fill me in later.  
  
She then runs up and quietly sneaks back down and sits on the stairs to listen in.  
  
Buffy: So is she's your daughter then.  
  
Lillian: Yeah   
  
Buffy starts to cry and Lillian moves next to her to comfort her.  
  
Lillian: Are you okay?  
  
Buffy: Not really….it's just so hard. I mean I've messed up badly and I mean I'm only 15 and I'm pregnant and the person who I called Mom isn't my real mother…you are…but I don't understand what happened.  
  
Lillian: I'm sorry Buffy. I'm sorry for leaving you but I had to I had no choice I was onl-  
  
Buffy: (crying) 17. I know but its hurts because I'm only 15 and I'm not giving up my baby I wouldn't even think of it! How could you do that to me and leave me with Joyce! With that monster!!! I didn't do anything to deserve that I was only a baby!!!  
  
Lillian: It wasn't my fault and its not my fault your pregnant either!  
  
Buffy: But it is! I had no one I needed you! I was alone I would get abused by Joyce for being your daughter and I was abandoned numerous times!! I had no one you were the only one who could save me!! But you NEVER!! You left me out on that street to DIE!! I wouldn't have cared if we were poor and struggling as long as you were there with me all I needed was a mother!!   
  
Lillian: I didn't have a choice Buffy I was young stupid and Joyce was the one who talked me into abandoning you she said it was the only way. Then when I left you she must have gone back and taken you back home to my mother and claimed that I had given you to her.   
  
Buffy: She wouldn't do that! Not even Joyce she hates me! And she would have had Gwen by then. So please Lillian tell me what really happened.  
  
Lillian: I..I wasn't ready Buffy I'm sorry. My boyfriend, your father was leaving town to New York and I wanted to go but he didn't want children he wasn't ready like me…I was 17 and Joyce was about 25 so I thought since she was already a mother she would look after you better than I ever could and I trusted her with my life. So I left you on her doorstep with a note, to take care of you. Then I left for New York and started a new life with my husband Dan. Danny Lopez. I decided to keep my maiden name. We married the year I feel pregnant with Dawn which was a year after I left, we were still young but we didn't want to make same mistake like in Sunnydale with you. So we managed to get jobs and to look after Dawn.   
  
Buffy: But then why forget about me…  
  
Lillian: I wanted to but I was ashamed of myself….I couldn't forget you so I came back to Sunnydale many times and I'd see you at school with your friends you were about 5 or 6 and you looked so happy and free. At home. I didn't want to ruin that or confuse things so I left. Plus I wasn't ready to face my family they would be very disappointed in me for leaving you and there was Joyce.   
  
Buffy: I understand…I think but I wish I wasn't the one looking for you I wish you came back for me…..Anyway I've got to go I have an appointment at 2.  
  
Lillian: Buffy is there anything I can do? I mean we could meet-  
  
Buffy: Yeah there is one thing. Could you pretend we never had this conversation. Lets pretend I NEVER existed I mean you've done it for the last 15 years so I guess 15 minutes won't change anything for you. But it sure as HELL has changed things for me. I guess you and Joyce are both a like.  
  
Lillian: You've got it wrong Buffy.  
  
Dan walks in and stops at the scene in front of him.  
  
Dan: Honey-  
  
Buffy: WRONG!!! TELL ME WHAT I GOT WRONG!!! You left me so you could go of to New York with your boyfriend!!! What is it that I got wrong!!! You chose him (points to Dan) over me!!! OVER YOUR OWN CHILD!! YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!!! Tell me Lillian! Please tell me what I'M SO WRONG ABOUT!!!  
  
A long silence.  
  
Buffy: Well I guess that answers my question. I really hate my self for finding you I wish I never looked. But I guess deep down I knew you were what everyone said you were. Just some dumb slut, who would give up anything for some high school jock!!! But I kept telling myself you must have loved me. But I was wrong I mean isn't that what you said that I'm wrong!   
  
Dan: Who the hell are you? You have no right talking to my wife like that!  
  
Buffy: You don't recognise me Dad? Buffy Summers. The one you left on the doorstep to start a new life in New York.  
  
Dan: That was the past. Our lives have nothing to do with you. I mean you must 25 now and your pregnant so why-  
  
Buffy: Actually I'm 15 it wasn't that long ago!  
  
Lillian: Look Buffy can you please stay calm…..I'm really truly and deeply sorry for everything I have put you through and if I could change things I would but what's done is done and-  
  
Buffy: I know you can't change the past I've heard it before.  
  
Lillian: So I was….I was wanting to know if your willing to give me a second chance. To be your mother- and I'm not asking you to call me Mom or anything. But I just want to be there for you. I want to part of your life again.   
  
Dan: Lily I think this is out order I mean the girls 15 and she's pregnant. She's bad and she'll be a bad influence on Dawn!! I don't want us to have anything to with her!  
  
Lillian: Dan you can't say that she's your daughter as well!!  
  
Dan: She's not my daughter! My daughter wouldn't get herself knocked up!! My only daughter is Dawn!  
  
Buffy starts to cry.  
  
Lillian: Look at what you've done!!  
  
Dan: I don't care! I want her OUT!! Now.  
  
Lillian: Buffy don't-  
  
Buffy: I need to go…and….  
  
She turns and runs out the house. She continues to run ignoring Lillian's cry's for her to stop. Once she is well away from the house she wipes away her tears and walks to the hospital.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sunnydale Hospital  
  
Front Entrance 3.00pm  
  
Spike sees Buffy approaching him.  
  
Spike: Where have you been I've been waiting for an hour!!  
  
Buffy: (crying) I'm sorry.  
  
Spike pulls her in for a hug.  
  
Spike: Sorry luv I-  
  
Buffy: No it's not you…  
  
Spike: What's wrong then?  
  
Buffy then proceeded to tell him everything that happened.  
  
Spike: Wanker! I'm gonna bloody kill 'em!  
  
Buffy: NO! don't Spike It will just make things worse so let's just leave it okay.  
  
Spike: But you can't let him get away with saying that!!  
  
Buffy: I know….but it's too much to handle now...I mean I've just found my birth mother my real Mom.  
  
Spike: I know luv but that Dan guy-  
  
Buffy: It's okay I'll go back tomorrow and you can come with me.  
  
Spike: NO! Buffy we have to go now!  
  
Buffy: But I'll miss my appointment!  
  
Spike: You've already missed it! So we're going NOW!   
  
Buffy: STOP IT! Spike! You can't force me to go I need time to cool off!  
  
Spike: (soft voice) I know pet but leavings things like that with your Mom isn't going to help it could make the matter worse….  
  
Buffy: I know I thought of that…..(sigh) So I guess I have to go back then?  
  
Spike: Yes you do. Come on lets go we can take my car.  
  
Buffy: Okay..  
  
They joined hands and made their way over to Spike's car.  
  
TBC….. 


End file.
